I Dont Dance, But For Her Id Do Anything
by YouSaid-Always
Summary: Peeta's been watching the same girl for years now, Prom arrives and hes forced into going with the girl of his nightmares. What unfolds at Prom, and does he get the girl of his dreams? OneShot of a dream i had.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own THE HUNGER GAMES. But GOD, do I wish I did. BOO.**

**Review and STUFF. Ta.**

I was sick of Glimmer. I was sick of Cato. I was sick of Marvel.

Do you know what? I was sick of senior year in general. Prom was coming up, Glimmer wouldn't stop banging on about it, so i could hardly forget. Id finally agreed to go with her, although she had numerous suitors and all i wanted was a quiet night in finishing homework and going to bed early, she demanded i went with her. I dont know why, Cato would have loved to take her. I know hes had a major crush on her since junior year. But it had to be me.

Id been dragged along to numerous fittings though never got to see her dress. Apparently it was surprise - yet i _had_ to go with her. It was on one of these fittings that the girl id been watching for years walked in with her friend.

Katniss Everdeen.

She wasnt rich, like most of the kids who went to our school were, she was there on scholarship. Since we were in California, the only hair colour girls had was light blonde, dark blonde and blonde. So her dark braid was hard to miss.

It was her first day when i noticed her, she wasnt tragically beautiful or had anything major about her - beside her hair colour. She was just, _odd_.

I had watched her from then on, always volunteered to be in her group, always on her team - well, up until last year when i noticed i was being creepy.

I mean, its not as if i had a crush on her, she just intrigued me. She was different, refreshing. So i wasted no time positioning my chair so i could see her try on her prom dresses. She went into the changing rooms, and i couldntbhelp but notice she was in the same building. me...half naked. I pushed the thought aside - pretty sure i just said i hadn't got a crush on her. She stepped out in a long, red, sparkly one shouldered ball gown.

And thats when it hit me.

I was in love with Katniss Everdeen.

She left pretty quickly after that, and so did i and Glimmer. Glimmer had finally chosen THE dress. No doubt it was pink, sparkly, and BIG. In other words, a _pain. _Fun times with Glimmer at the prom! Yay.

The week passed by quite quickly, Katniss was off ill all week, and i felt a sad emptiness at not seeing her.

And then it was prom.

I knew she was bound to show up with Gale, although he was adament they werent dating - of course people asked, i was the only one who was really interested. But i wasnt prepared for what i w as i got out of the limo. Katniss was already there, her slim build caressed by a shiny, sparkly material that i couldnt name. It was blue, as in my eye colour blue, and on her it looked so beautiful. Her hair was out of its usual style but still braided to one side, curles cascading to well below her breasts. I never noticed just how long and gorgeous her locks were. They were enticing, calling me for me to run my fingers through them. Her make up was minimal but dashing, she definitely stole the show because everyone, and i mean everyone was looking her way. Her eyes look down to her feet as she took Gale's arm, and i felt a sting because it wasnt my arm she was holding onto for support. And then she looked up, straight into my eyes. Into my soal. A blush soread across her cheeks and she whispered something to Gale. I quickly averted my eyes, but not without catching him smiling.

I had almost forgotten my manners as i helped Glimmer out of the limo. She looked ridiculous. Her pink, yes pink, dress poofed out in every direction and had great slits taken out of the sides so she was barely covered. I kept my eyes down because i was embarrassed by her, not because i was shy like Katniss.

We got into the hotel and had our photos taken. I managed to force a smile, though i knew Glimmer could tell i didnt want to be there. I was right, because moments later she was mouthing off at he back of the prom behind some balloons and trying to get me to touch her.

"Jheez, Glimmer! Whats wrong with you? Havent. you got a shred of decency behind that inch thick makeup? Get some respect!" and she slapped me.

I didnt regret what i had said. What i did regret was the fact that someone had heard us and told the DJ to turn down the music and everyone heard, and saw. I mean, they were only balloons. Was she really that thick to think that people couldnt see us behind balloons?

I walked slowly back to our table, but as i got about a metre off i could see i was unwanted there. Glimmer was sat on Cato's knee and he was really getting some quality time. Marvel was with Clove, and inknew Clove hated me anyway. So i walked over to a line of chairs. I wasnt sat alone for long, a short time later a girl in lovely blue dress came and sat beside me.

"Bad day?" She asked over the music.

"Hmph." i replied, not even bothering to look up.

"Oh, erm..okay. Want to talk about it?" I could hear a smile in her voice, and i recognised the melodious tone from somewhere but i couldnt place it.

"What do you.." And then i looked up. It was her. She looked even more stunning upclose. Her eyelashes long but not bulky and mattered like Glimmers. Her cheeks glittered slightly and had a pink glow which only highlighted her beauty rather than taking away from it. "I mean, you dont really want to hear it. Well, you already did. But, you know.." I stumbled over my words like i never have before. Usually im cool and collected, butbwhen it comes to this girl, im all over the place. Something about her just unravvels me.

"I did hear. You were right. She needs some self respect." She smiled indignantly.

"Thanks." I smiled back. I also noticed how she smelled, kind of like the woods but sweet. Different. Not from a bottle or a aerosol. I breathed in deeper, just to savour it before she left to go back to Gale.

"Well, if you feel up to it..Would you like to dance?" She smiled, a resolve wavers when i dont answer straight away. To be honest, i was taken back by her question. Not once would i have thought i would be sat here making conversation with the one girl that has held my interest snce day one, but that she would ask me to dance? No way. I look around, checking for signs of a prank. But Gale is otherwise involved with Madge, Katniss' friend, my so called friends were all playing tonsil hockey at the back of the hall and we were the only ones within a five metre radius of eachother. So before she got time to take back her question, i had already grabbed her hind and was leading her to the centre of the dance floor.

I never could dance, not when i had lessons. Not when i really wanted to. Not even when my mother offered me money to just go and learn because she was fed up of been shown up at dinner parties and balls. But when the girl with the braid and the grey eyes asked me to dance, _i did_.


End file.
